A Twist of Fate
by RissyWrites
Summary: Sequel to Love Lasts. Ezra and Aria's sixteen year old daughter, Annie, is involved in a scandalous relationship. How will they react when they find out? Will the two romantics accept their daughter's relationship? Will they see eye to eye? Please read Love Lasts first. AU
1. Chapter 1: Everything Has Changed

Chapter One

Like I told you, my story is extremely complicated. I know, I'm only sixteen, what could be so tough? Well it all began the day before my Junior year...

...

"Mom, Dad! I'm going out." Annie yelled out as she rushed towards the door of their large apartment in New York City.

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked.

"Out." Annie stated again.

"Well can you take your sister?" Ezra asked, as he poured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Dad, she's eight. I'm meeting with my friends. Please don't make me." Annie begged

"Fine. But you two should do something together soon, she misses you." Ezra said again.

"Daisy can handle being without me for a day." Annie replied, walking towards the door again.

"Annie, be careful." Ezra said seriously.

"I will dad, I promise." Annie said, and gave her father a reassuring smile.

Aria made her way out of the apartment and into the elevator. Standing in the elevator was an attractive young man, probably in his early twenties. She couldn't help but notice he was staring at her. A small blush rose to her cheeks and she shook the idea out of her head. Suddenly the elevator rattled and came to a halt.

"No way." Annie sighed.

"It will probably start moving any moment now." The mystery man said awkwardly. But it didn't, they were stuck and they both knew it.

"Just my luck." Annie said, defeated.

"My name is Patrick." The man, now known as Patrick, said as he stuck out his hand.

Annie took it, and stared down at their hands with wide eyes as she felt the spark. She mumbled out, "Annie, Annie Fitz."

"Hemm." He replied, staring at their still attached hands.

"Hemm?" She questioned, releasing her hand.

"My last name. So um, you live in the building?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"I do. You?" Annie asked.

"No, I was actually just visiting a friend." He said. An awkward silence filled the space, both looking down.

"So, what do you do? For work I mean." She asked, trying to break the silence.

"I just got my first teaching job." Patrick replied, a grin spreading across his face. He was obviously proud of himself.

"Really? I think I would like to teach. My dad is a teacher, so I grew up around it. What subject?" Aria could feel the awkwardness subsiding, and conversation was now flowing freely. She moved to sit on the ground, Patrick did the same soon after.

"Science." He stated, he was going to continue but was interrupted by Annie's giggling. "What?"

"I just have a hard time picturing you in goggles and a white lab coat." She replied.

"I'm offended. You know science is actually very sexy, lab coats and all." He said, laughing.

"Sure it is." Annie replied, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You can see the chemical reaction between two components, creating heat." He said slowly, inching closer to her. "And then there is the sudden explosion as the two combine." Both of them knew he was no longer talking about chemical compounds.

Just like that his lips were on hers, both expressing the hunger they had for each other. They were only there for a few minutes but it felt like hours. They were interrupted when the elevator began to move again. They broke apart and stared at each other in they eyes. Then they both stood.

"Will I see you again?" Patrick asked.

"We'll leave that up to fate. If we meet again it's meant to be, if not then we know it isn't." Annie replied.  
Then the elevator doors opened, and she walked out.

Patrick was left dumbfounded. He couldn't even come up with a response, he just watched her as she walked away from him. He was entranced by this girl and he didn't even know if he would see her again. He could only hope that fate would let their paths meet again.

...

Annie got home later that night after she had spent the afternoon with her friends.

"I'm home." She called out, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Hey sweetie." Aria said as she walked out of the kitchen and toward her daughter. "It's just us tonight, dad took Daisy to a play date with the Mitchell's. I thought maybe we could have a movie night, like old times."

"That sounds great!" Annie said, beaming.

"What's got you so happy?" Aria asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Annie replied nonchalantly.

"You're glowing, now fess up." Aria said, grabbing a bowl of popcorn and sitting on the couch.

Annie sat beside her, "I met a guy today. I really liked him mom, it felt different. You know how you told me that you knew you and dad were soul mates? I think I just met mine..."  
Annie had always been very open with Aria, and completely trusted her.

"Are you going to see him again?" Aria asked.

"If we're meant to be I will." Annie stated simply. "So, what are we watching?"

...

Annie was getting ready for her first day of school, for some reason she was especially nervous. She had a feeling something about today would be different. A good different or a bad different? She wasn't sure.

She received her good luck wishes from her parents and made her way to school.

"Annie!" She was greeted by her best friend Katie. "Junior year, new year, new boys, new and improved us." She spoke as she linked arms with Annie, walking with her head held high. She was always one for drama.

"New us?" Annie asked.

"Sixteen year old us, so much better than fifteen. We're woman now, A." She replied.

"Women. I like that sound of that." Annie said confidently.

"You should know, you're the one that hooked up with a guy in an elevator. And them you played it all cool and sexy, if fate brings us together...blah blah blah." Katie said, laughing.

"You're just jealous." Annie joked.

"Of course I am! I was stuck talking to dumb high school boys while my best friend was making out with a _man_." Kate replied. The girls laughed and made their way to their first class, science.

Annie laughed and thought to herself about the fact that Patrick was probably arriving at his own class right about now. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her teacher began to speak.

She held back a gasp when she saw who it was. There with his perfect green eyes, dark brown hair, bow tie, and white lab coat. Patrick Hemm.

He stared at her in awe, before clearing his throat and beginning class.

Fate had just dealt them some tricky cards.

...

And the sequel begins... Opinions? Constructive criticism? Please review and let me know.

xoxo  
-RissyWrites


	2. Chapter 2: The Scientist

Chapter Two

"Ms. Fitz, could I speak with you for a moment." Patrick asked as students left his class.

"Sure." Annie replied, looking everywhere but him.

After all of his students left he shut the door, "We need to talk, about this." He said, motioning at the space between them.

"I know. I wasn't sure if I'd see you again." Annie replied, quietly as she leaned against his desk.

"I thought you were older." He stated firmly, slight agitation in his voice.

"You never asked." She shot back.

"Look, we can't do this. We're just going to need to get over what happened yesterday, it was just a kiss. Right?" He said, his face emotionless. But even he knew it was more than a kiss, they had a deep connection. Even though they hardly knew anything about each other.

"If that's what you want." She mumbled, hurt evident in her voice. And she began walking toward the door. She stopped and turned around suddenly, "I just can't help but feel like this was meant to happen. You heard what I told you yesterday, and I honestly believe there is more to this," she said, motioning to the space between them like he had done moments earlier, "to us, then we know. Sure, this turned out really crappy. But maybe we just don't have the timing right?"

"We can't, Annie." He replied, his tone serious and firm.

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes, "I just needed to get that off my chest, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I'm sorry this didn't work." And with that she turned, and walked out of his classroom.

"Me too." Patrick mumbled under his breath after his door closed. He tried to work but he couldn't stop think about Annie. He regretted being so harsh with her. She didn't do anything wrong, it was just a terrible situation. He really did like her, and he had felt the same connection she had. But he could risk his job for a girl he had know for less than twenty-four hours. He just couldn't.

...

"The new teacher is hot. Lucky you, getting to stay behind. What was that about anyway?" Katie gushed as Annie rejoined her in the hallway.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She responded with bitterness in her voice.

"Okay weirdo... Are you PMSing, or what?" Katie said, looking at her best friend suspiciously.

"No, it's just he kind of bugged me is all." Annie replied, trying to get her friend to stop asking questions.

"Alright, so you're going to Will's party with me Friday, right?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, I'm not really feeling it." Annie replied as they made their way to their next class.

"Please, you can't leave me! Will makes me nervous, I need you A!" Katie begged.

"Fine, I'll go. For you." Annie said, rolling her eyes.

"You're a lifesaver. Besides if elevator guy doesn't work out, Ryan was totally checking you out." Katie said with a wink.

Annie didn't have time to respond, as their next class started.

...

Annie laid in her bed, with her headphones on, sobbing in her pillow. She couldn't believe how upset she was over stupid Patrick. How could he have said it was _just_ a kiss. Was he trying to break her? She knew her feelings weren't one sided, at least she thought she did. She was interrupted from her thoughts as Aria entered her room.

"Annie, sweetie what's wrong?" Aria said with concern in her voice as she sat on the edge of Annie's bed.

"My soul mate turn out to be a real ass." Annie replied, more tears streaming down her face.

"So you saw him again, at school I'm guessing?" Aria asked.

"Yup, at school." Annie said, trying to hold back a harsh laugh. What a twisted situation.

"If he's going to make you feel like this he isn't worth your time." Aria stated plainly, rubbing her daughter's back as she did so.

"I really thought he felt the same way. I'm such an idiot." Annie breathed out.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Aria asked carefully, not wanting to push her too far.

"Not yet. I'm going to go take a cold shower, maybe it will give me a fresh perspective." Annie responded as she stood up and headed towards her bathroom. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime." Aria replied, walking out of the room.

...

Annie was standing in line at the Starbucks down her street the next morning, when she bumped into someone. She looked up and wasn't pleased when she saw who it was. Patrick.

"You." She huffed.

"You." He replied, awkwardly.

They called her order and she got it. "I'll see you at school." She said as she walked toward the exit.

He grabbed her by the arm, lightly, and turned her around, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am." He said with remorse written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, too. I really am. I thought we might have a chance." She replied looking down.

"I want you to know that I feel the same way you do. I feel like we could be something, but timing is a _bitch_." He said plainly.

"Yeah, it really is." She said as she looked up and met his eyes. She saw something in them. Regret? Warmth? Guilt? She couldn't tell.

"I hope you don't feel like I'm some old creep who likes to prey on teenage girls." He said with a laugh, trying to lighten the tension. Then running his hands through his hair he added, "I hope that one day we meet again, with better circumstances."

"Goodbye Patrick." She said as she leant up and placed a kiss on his cheek. Before she could leave he placed a kiss on her lips, that kiss held all of their emotions. But it also held something else: hope.

...

**Chapter two! So I'm going to clear a few things up, in this story Aria and Ezra don't meet the same way they did on the show. Some of you were wondering if Annie knew about their student-teacher relationship, but they didn't have one. You can see their background by reading Love Lasts. Hope that cleared some things up, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


	3. Chapter 3: Treacherous

Chapter Three

It was Friday night and Annie was getting ready for Will's party. Will was the most popular guy in school and he already threw massive blowouts at the beginning of the school year. It really wasn't Annie's scene, she always felt more mature than her peers. But she had to go for Katie. Plus, maybe it would help get her mind off her heartbreak. After her and Patrick's last kiss they had shared some awkward glances and made an unspoken agreement to avoid each other.

Ryan was Will's best friend, and was easy on the eyes. He had dark shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. Any girl would be happy to be with him, so why shouldn't Annie be interested? Maybe because she had made out with her teacher four days ago.

She looked at her reflection and felt lost. She felt like a different girl than she was last week, more mature. Wiser. Determined. She knew what she wanted, or who she wanted rather. Frankly, her feelings scared her. She had never been so altered by a person before, especially one she had just met. She remembered a quote: "We lose ourselves in the things we love. We find ourselves there, too." Maybe she was finally figuring out who she was supposed to be, where she fit in in the grand scheme of things. Maybe Patrick had helped her to do that? Maybe his place in her life was helping her to discover who she was and what she wanted from life? The strange thing was that what she wanted was him. That was all.

She was torn away from her thoughts by Ezra announcing Katie's arrival. She rushed out of her room and greeted her best friend.

"Are you ready to party?" Katie asked excitedly.

"This isn't going to be too wild is it? You know the rules Annie." Ezra said sternly, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Yes dad. No drinking, no boys, no drugs, back by midnight. I'll see you later." Annie said quickly before leaning up to kiss her dad's cheek.

"I love you, Annie." Ezra said, with a warm smile on his face.

"I know. I love you too, daddy." Age replied before closing the door.

"Free at last!" Katie exclaimed, dancing down the halls of the apartment building.

"You are crazy." Annie said, giggling as she watched her friend.

...

They arrived at the party and were immediately greeted by Will and Ryan.

"Hey girls!" Will yelled out, clearly already wasted.

"Hi Will." Katie said nervously, looking at her feet. Annie was shocked, her friend was always a beam of confidence and now she couldn't even look Will in the eye. She had never seen her like this.

"Annie, right?" Ryan asked, winking at her as he did so and flashing the boyish grin that all the girls loved.

"That's me." She replied, grinning widely at his charm.

"Is there any way I could convince you to dance with me?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

She turned to look at Katie and saw she was already dancing with Will. "Why not?"

They walked to the dance floor and a few hours later they were in the corner with their lips locked. Annie had to admit, it was a nice distraction. But Ryan shoving his tongue down her throat was nothing like the warm, passionate kisses she and Patrick had shared.

She pulled back, concerned Ryan asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, you're great. But...I-I...um I need to get home. My dad will kill me if I'm not back in the next twenty minutes." She replied, trying to think up a good excuse. The truth was she still had a few hours until she needed to be home, but she needed to get out of there. She needed to clear her head.

"Do you think you would want to hang out tomorrow?" Ryan asked hopefully, running his hand across his mouth.

She hesitated then replied, "I can't tomorrow, but I'll see you at school." She got up from her spot on the floor and left. Ryan was left dumbfounded, had she just rejected him?

She decided to walk home as she couldn't find Katie anywhere and she was her ride. She needed to think and to be alone. She walked for a few blocks and found herself being washed away in the rain. But she didn't mind, she loved the rain. She continued to walk and stopped when she saw a familiar face approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled through the sound of the traffic and the pouring rain as they walked under a portal to shelter them from the rain.

"Walking, what do you want Mr. Hemm?" She yelled back.

He hated hearing her call him Mr. Hemm, it didn't feel right. "You're going to get sick."

"And what about you?" She asked.

"I was about to hail a cab, why don't you let me give you a ride back to your house?" He suggested, rubbing his hands together.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I would feel terrible if you got sick. I can control myself." He replied, looking at his feet.

"Okay." She said, walking to hail a cab.

"Okay." He repeated, walking beside her. Once they were in the cab he asked, "What are you doing alone at ten pm?"

"Who are you, my father?" She snapped back.

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation." He replied defensively.

"Well stop trying. I'm accepting a ride from you because I don't want you to worry about me. We don't need to make this anymore unbearable than it is." She said.

"I didn't know my company was unbearable." He said with hurt in his voice.

Annie had just hurt Patrick Hemm's feelings. Was it wrong that she felt good about that? Like she was getting some sort of revenge? But why was she upset with him? He did nothing wrong, he had apologized and kissed her days earlier. He cared about her. "I'm sorry, that's not what I mean. You aren't unbearable, it's the situation. Don't you think it's a little ridiculous we keep running into each other? I'm not one to believe in consequences."

"I wish we didn't have to fight against this. It seems like we keep getting signs that we belong. But it would be legally and morally wrong." He said looking into Annie's eyes, he loved her eyes. He shook his head and looked down, he couldn't do this.

"That rhymed." She said with a giggle, easing the tension.

"You're so cute." He blurted out, then immediately turned a dark shade of red. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Annie asked. Patrick nodded for her to continue, "I think that we should forget theory. Forget right and wrong. How do you feel when you're with me?"

"I feel alive, I feel whole." He said, his response made Annie give a small smile.

"Me too," she said, grabbing his hand, "this is dangerous. I know it is. We live in a world where you're supposed to go with the flow. But you're friction, you've made me question everything I've ever known. I don't think we can decide how feel, so why fight it?"

Patrick's only response was him taking Annie's face in his hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb, and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Let's make this work." He said.

Just after that their cab pulled up to Annie's apartment building and she got out, he got out to give her a proper goodbye.

"I could get used to this." He said in between kisses.

She pushed him back and he looked at her with a confused and somewhat pained expression, "It isn't smart for us to do this out in the open. My parents are four floors up.

"You're right. I guess I got carried away." He replied, and then looked down shamefully.

She grabbed his hand and asked, "Can I go to your place tomorrow?"

"I would love for you to come, I'll text you the address. Goodnight, Annie." He said as he let go of her hand and climbed into the cab.

"Goodnight Patrick." She replied before turning to enter her home.

She laid in bed that night, a grin plastered to her face, and thought about her future. Dating her teacher was reckless, but they felt whole together. Didn't they deserve that? Yes.

...

**Three! Opinions, suggestions, critique, reviews please give them all to me. I don't have much to say accept for THANK YOU! You're support is beyond amazing, please keep giving me feedback. Also, each chapter's title is a song, which kind of inspired each chapter, just so you know :)**

**xoxo-  
RissyWrites**


	4. Chapter 4: I Want Crazy

Chapter Four

Annie had spent her day with Patrick at his apartment. They had simply hung out and enjoyed being in each other's presence. They were laughing about something that had happened earlier that day when Annie's features suddenly became serious.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"I have to tell my parents." She blurted out, a somewhat fearful expression etched across her face.

Patrick's head shot up at this, "That's a terrible idea."

"You don't understand. I made my mom a promise, she said she would never be upset as long as I was honest. I need to be honest." Annie rambled off.

"You want to see me in an orange jumpsuit?" He asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Patrick, they'll understand. I know they will. They're the ones that taught me what true love is." She stated, her voice unwavering. Although she was nervous to see her parents' reaction, she knew the would accept them.

"Annie, we just got together. Can't this wait? Until we're a little more sure of ourselves? I care about you, and that's why I can't allow you to make this mistake." He replied, sincerity laced through his voice.

"Maybe you're right. But you have to understand, telling my parents is a deal breaker." She said as she looked him in the eye.

He cupped her face in his hands, "And we will, when the time is right." But let's just be here, now. It's Saturday afternoon, we still have all night. What do you want to do?"

"I could think of something," she replied as she leant in and kissed him feverishly.

"I like that idea," he mumble against her lips before lightly biting her bottom lip, requesting entrance with his tongue. They stayed like that for several minutes before pulling apart, gasping for air.

They finished there night by watching movies and carefully avoiding the subject of her parents.

...

It was Monday morning and Annie couldn't wait to get to his class. Her boyfriend's class. Was he her boyfriend? They hadn't really discussed labels but she figured he was. She was most definitely his girlfriend and she had bite marks to prove it.

"Is that a hickey?" Katie practically yelled out as they sat waiting for Patrick to arrive to the classroom.

"No." Annie replied hastily. Just then Patrick entered, glancing at Annie for a moment longer than necessary. A goofy smile playing on his lips.

"You may not have gotten laid but Mr. Hemm certainly did." Katie said with a giggle.

"He didn't get laid." Annie said, a little too quickly, annoyance in her voice.

"Jealous of the teacher's lover. Chill A, I know he's hot but nothing will happen with you two." Katie replied, shaking her head and focusing on Mr. Hemm as class started.

Annie laughed at the situation, how wrong her best friend was. She was pretty sure her hot teacher was falling for her, and she was falling just as quickly.

"Ms. Fitz, I need to talk to you about that project." Patrick called out as she gathered her things.

"Yes, Mr. Hemm?" She said, a teasing tone in her voice.

Once the class was empty, besides the two of them, he closed the door, "You are a distraction in class, Ms. Fitz." He said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm sorry, my best friend just got me so distracted by our teacher's sudden change in mood. She pretty sure he got laid." She replied, going along with his little game.

"That is extremely inappropriate, young lady," he said before leaning in closer and whispering in her ear, "You can tell her that she's misinformed, he didn't get laid. He wishes."

His whisper against her skin made Annie's knees go weak. Not to mention what he had just said, she raised her eyebrows, "Are you suggesting something, Mr. Hemm?"

"That's for me to know, you to find out." He said, his voice just above a whisper, winking at Annie as he did so.

His words left her flustered, "I have to go, I'll be late for my next class."

"Will I see you later?" He asked as he grabbed her arm gently.

"That's for me to know and you to find out... Goodbye Mr. Hemm." She replied, mocking what he said moments earlier. She walked out of his classroom and gave him a small wave once she entered the hallway.

"So about that love bite, did Ryan give it to you?" Katie wasted no time.

"No. I'm just not feeling it with him. What about you and Will?" Annie relied, trying to change the subject.

"I really like him, A. I think we could be special. But I'm not sure if he feels the same way." She replied seriously.

Annie was almost shocked by how seriously her friend was taking this, she had never been serious about relationships. She was the more free spirit of the two of them, resisting being tied down. "I've never heard you talk like this, Kat. But I know that he must feel something for you, he'd be crazy not to." Annie placed a comforting hand on Katie's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Katie smiled appreciatively.

...

Annie lie in bed thinking about all that had happened in the last week. She had met Patrick. Made out with him. Broke up with him, upon finding out he was her teacher. Got back together with him, all in the first week of her junior year. Saying this was crazy was an understatement. It could only get more interesting from here...

...

**I finally updated, yay! Sorry for taking so long and for the rather short chapter. I've been experiencing some major writers block. So feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews! Thank you for the support and love for this story.**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


	5. Chapter 5: Make You Feel My Love

Chapter Five

It was Tuesday morning and Annie was anxious for her first class: science. Since the conversation her and Patrick had in class yesterday, she'd been nervous to see him. He had just been joking about wishing he would get laid, but it had put her on edge. She hadn't been able to go to his apartment the night before because she had the sacred family night. But she didn't mind, she didn't really feel like seeing him anyway. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but she just felt somewhat unsettled.

Patrick was on his way to the school, as well. But he was excited to see Annie. He had missed her last night, something about her made him want to spend every moment he could with her. Especially the conversation they had the previous day, it had made his head rush and e actually got that fluttery feeling in his stomach. That hadn't happened to him since he was a hormonal teenage boy. Needless to say, he couldn't wait to see Annie's hazel eyes in class this morning.

They both happened to walk up to the door at the same time, a few minutes early for class, giving them the chance to talk.

"Hey, how are you today?" Patrick asked, trying to resist the urge to pull her into his arms.

"Fine." Her answer was short, and she seemed to be looking everywhere but him.

"I missed you last night, I hoped that we could make up for it. Dinner on the other side of the city?" He whispered, as student began nearing the classroom.

"Maybe. I'll talk to you later." She replied before rushing to take her seat.

He was taken aback, that was lot the reaction he was expecting. Perhaps, _Oh that sounds so romantic! _Not, _Maybe. _A big fat _maybe_. Every guy new that was girl code for no. He felt like she had just brushed him off, why? He focused his attention on his class and began. The hour was filled with awkward glances between him and Annie, only making the situation worse. Especially when she had a problem with one of the experiment they were doing.

"Let me help you." Patrick suggested.

"I don't need help. I'm just not getting the right reaction." She huffed in annoyance.

"I know the feeling." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" She asked, her tone of voice raised. She looked away for a moment and her concoction began bubbling out of the beaker and onto her work area. Patrick rushed over to try to help with the mixture nearly exploded in his face. Nothing was hurt, accept for his pride. Annie immediately busted out laughing, as did the rest of the class,

"I'm sorry, that's really not funny." She said, trying to calm her giggles.

He looked up, "Thank god for goggles. I'm going to go wash my face. Everyone, whatever you do, don't follow after Ms. Fitz."

Moments later the bell rang and Annie tried to rush out unnoticed. Just as she reached the door he called out, "Could I speak with you, Ms. Fitz?"

She huffed and turned around, "Sure!" She said as she threw on a fake smile.

"I just need to talk to you about some safety concerns," he said, once the class was empty he continued, "What the hell?"

"What do you mean?" She replied coolly, as if she hadn't been acting like a bitch all day. Which even she knew she had.

"What happened, Annie? Did I do something wrong?" He asked,at first he sounded angry but that changed as his expressions softened and then he appeared hurt.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. I have to go." She said before walking out of his classroom quickly, tears brimming her eyes. She had just screwed up their relationship after three days.

He was left dumbfound in his classroom, what the hell just happened?

...

Annie stood anxiously outside of Patrick's apartment, trying to bring herself to knock on the door that afternoon. "Just like ripping off a bandaid," she told herself. And with that she knocked. Her heart pounded against her chest and moments later the door opened to reveal a very disheveled Patrick.

"What do you want?" He grumbled with a sigh, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

"I'm sorry. I acted so immaturely today. And I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to see me again but I had to tell you that. Anyway, that's all. Goodbye." She rambled out before turning on her heel and heading down the hallway.

"Annie, wait." He said, closing his eyes and resting his head against the doorway, deciding whether or not to ask what he was about to, "Stay for dinner?"

"Really?" He nodded in response, "Sure, I'll stay."

"On one condition," he said, blocking the doorway, "You have to to tell me what I did to upset you so much. Deal?"

"Deal." She agreed, and he moved behind the door letting her in his apartment.

"Talk." He said, looking at her for an explanation.

"I'm really not sure why I acted that way. It was the fact that you said you wished you would get laid and all of a sudden I felt out of control. Like my life was moving too fast, everything was changing and I was scared. So I handled that by running away from you, and that was wrong and I was stupid." She replied, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey," he spoke softly as he pulled her into his arms, "You will always be in control of that part of your life. I was only joking, I mean of course I want that with you eventually but only when I'm one hundred percent positive you're ready for it. I'm so sorry I made you uncomfortable. I care about you, and I would never take advantage of you like that. Ever."

"Thank you, thank you so much. You probably think I acted like a twelve year old..." She said as she clung on to his chest.

"No, I think you felt scared. And that's totally normal. And you know what?" He asked, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his.

"What?"

"I'm just as scared as you are. I have never felt this way about anyone, and I've only known you a little more than a week. We're taking a huge risk, and that's terrifying. But you're worth it, Annabelle Fitz. You are so worth it." His words were genuine an loving, after that Annie knew that they would last. No matter what life threw at them they were in it for the long haul.

"I love you. And I know it's soon to say that, but I'm sure of it. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said before placing a long kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too. I really do. Every part of you, and I'm not just saying that." He replied honestly.

"It's because we're meant to be. I know we are, forever." She smiled.

"Forever." He repeated, "I like the way that sounds."

Annie giggled and grabbed his hand, "Now what about that dinner, I'm starving"

"Sounds good to me." He said, leading her to his kitchen.

The rest of their night was filled with laughter, kisses and I love you's. They both knew that this was where they were meant to be.

...

**Chapter five! Lovey dovey! ;) hope you enjoyed, two updates in two days! Shocking, I know. Shoutout to ****_lettherebelove0721_**** for coming up with Pannie! That made my day! And to ****_MissEzriaFR_**** for all your love and support. Keep the reviews coming, they are what inspire me to write.**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


	6. Chapter 6: Stay Stay Stay

Chapter Six

Annie sat in her room thinking about all that had transpired between her and Patrick in the last few days. It had almost been a week since that night in his apartment, and they had been nearly inseparable ever since. Sneaking around, heading to other parts of the city for dinner, movie nights in his apartment. It had all been perfect and they continued to learn more about each other, their love for one another growing each day.

She was a pulled out pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a light tapping on the door, "Come in."

Ezra entered her room slowly and sat next to her on the edge of her bed, "Hey sweetie, how are you doing? I feel like we never see you."

"I'm good, just been busy with Katie. You know how she can be." Annie said with a nervous giggle. Lying to her parents was killing her, but she knew it had to be done.

"Well your mother just got some news about her friend Alison, they found the person who killed her." Ezra said solemnly. Annie didn't know this but Aria had always been worried she may have hurt her friend, the night of her disappearance erased from her memory. But now Aria had a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, almost twenty years later.

"Really? Wow, mom must be so relieved that's over." Annie breathed out.

"More than you know," Ezra replied, shaking his head as he thought of his wife, "But we're going to have to go to Rosewood and meet your aunts there. Do you want to go with us and Daisy, or do you want to stay so you don't miss school?"

"You mean you'd leave me alone?" Annie asked, surprise written across her features.

"We trust you, Annie. But if you don't feel comfortable, then we—" He replied, but was quickly interrupted.

"—No dad, I'll stay. I wouldn't want to miss school." Annie said quickly, no way would she want to miss school.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Do you think Katie would want to stay with you?" Ezra asked.

"Sure, I'll ask her. When do you guys leave?" She answered, but she had an even better idea of who could stay over.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll be back on Sunday. Leaving my baby girl home alone for five days, that's a first." He said as he placed a kiss on her hairline.

"I love you, daddy. But I'm not a little girl anymore." Annie replied as she looked him in the eyes.

"I know you aren't. You make me feel like an old man." Ezra said with a chuckle.

"You are an old man, you're already like 40!" Annie joked.

Ezra grabbed her and began tickling her mercilessly, "Take that back!"

"No!" She screamed in between giggles.

"Take. It. Back." He said seriously, still tickling her.

"Fine, fine. I take it back." She yelled breathlessly.

They both sat up and then heard Aria yell, "Honey, you better start packing!"

"I've been summoned. Goodnight, munchkin." He said, hugging his daughter and placing a kiss on her head.

"Goodnight, dad." She said as he walked out of her room. After that she immediately texted Patrick

Annie: My parents and sister are going out of town. What do you say to staying with me in this big, lonely apartment? ;)

Patrick: Mmm... That sounds good. A little too good. ;)

Annie: I can show you my room...

Patrick: You had me at "big, lonely apartment."

Annie: Good. I have you wrapped around my finger, don't I?

Patrick: I can't say no. You're irresistible, Ms. Fitz.

Annie: You aren't too bad yourself. I wish you were here right now, I could have my hands tangled up in that gorgeous hair of yours, Mr. Hemm.

Patrick: I don't think you understand the affect you have on me, I can't take much more of this. I need my hands on you.

Annie: My parents leave in two days, then you'll have me all to yourself.

Patrick: Can't wait. See you in the morning?

Annie: Yes sir. I love you.

Patrick: I love you, too. So unbelievably much.

And with that Annie went to sleep, she couldn't wait for Wednesday morning.

...

Wednesday morning came quickly and Annie's family was in a rush to get to the airport.

"Be careful, keep the doors locked, no boys, and please don't burn down the house." Aria said in a hurry as they were walking out the door.

"I'll be fine. Love you guys, have a safe trip. Call me when you get there." Annie said as she gave everyone a hug and then closed the door behind her. Soon after she made her way to school, excited for the day ahead of her.

...

Katie and Annie were sitting together having lunch, talking about Annie being home "alone" when Katie said, "I wish I didn't have plans with Will. We could so do something fun on Friday."

"That's okay. I don't mind being home alone, you know me." Annie said with a smile.

"If you say so..." Katie said, looking at her friend suspiciously.

"I'll be fine. You can go have fun with your boyfriend." Annie replied, with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, okay. I will. What about you? Isn't there a guy you could cuddle up with while your parents are gone?" Katie said with a wink and a goofy grin.

Patrick, who was one table over, obviously heard and smiled at Annie mischievously before looking back at, Mr. Davis, their math teacher.

Annie nearly choked on her water, "No. No, just me. Anyway, on to other things... Did you see what Becky Andrews was wearing?"

Katie quickly became wrapped up in gossip and left the previous subject behind.

...

A knock sounded on Annie's apartment door and she quickly went to open it. "Hello, handsome."

"Hey, gorgeous. I am beyond excited." Patrick replied before placing a long, passionate kiss on Annie's lips.

"You can put your bag in my room." She said seductively, taking him by the hand and leading him to her room. She heard Patrick stifle a moan, and she held back a giggle.

"Nice room, I love the bedspread." He said suggestively, then sat his things on the bed.

Annie giggled, "Don't get any ideas, mister."

"A little late for that." He replied before sitting her on the bed and placing another kiss on her lips. He hovered over her and things quickly became heated, his hands sliding up her back, tracing patterns on her skin. "I. Love. You." He mumbled against her neck.

"I love you, too. But I'm not ready. We've only been together two weeks." She said, sounding someone uncomfortable.

This automatically made him jump off of her, "I know. I won't go any farther than you want me to, just tell me to stop and I will. Like I did, just now. I love you, Annie."

"I love you, too. And I trust you, I really do." She said before pulling him back on top of her.

They stayed like that for a good hour before getting up to make dinner together. They simply spent the rest of the night lying in each other's arms, loving being next to each other all night.

...

It was Friday evening and Annie and Patrick were sitting watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. Patrick's head shot up and he looked mortified.

"Annie, it's me! Surprise!" Katie yelled through the door.

Annie put her finger to her lips and pushed Patrick into a closet. "Coming!"

She opened the door tentatively, "What are you doing here?"

Katie pushed past her, "Geez, you could at least pretend to be happy to see your best friend."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you were going out with Will?" Annie replied nervously.

"He ended up having last minute practice. It smells like... Men's cologne. Annie, is someone here with you?" Katie said, a smirk on her face.

"No. No one is here." Annie replied quickly, a little too quickly.

"That cologne smells familiar..." Katie said suspiciously as she began walking around the apartment. She then walked into Annie's room and saw the duffle bag sitting on the floor. "So someone is here. Why didn't you tell me, A?"

"I uh, I just. Um, well I. It's private?" Annie replied, looking down. Just then they heard a crash and a yelp coming from the linen closet.

Katie immediately rushed over and opened the door, a loud gasp escaping her lips. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

...

**Cliff hanger. Duh duh duh! How will Katie react? Leave what you think will happen next in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


	7. Chapter 7: Arms

Chapter Seven

_"That cologne smells familiar..." Katie said suspiciously as she began walking around the apartment. She then walked into Annie's room and saw the duffle bag sitting on the floor. "So someone is here. Why didn't you tell me, A?"_

_"I uh, I just. Um, well I. It's private?" Annie replied, looking down. Just then they heard a crash and a yelp coming from the linen closet._

_Katie immediately rushed over and opened the door, a loud gasp escaping her lips. "WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Patrick and Annie both shared looks of terror.

Annie was the first to speak up, "Please don't tell."

"Why would I tell? Annie, sweetie, you're my best friend. All I want right now is an explanation." Katie replied, her voice surprisingly calm.

Patrick slowly walked over to Annie and took her hand in his, "I love her." He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Katie asked, hurt in her voice and on her features.

"Well technically, I did. Remember the guy on the elevator?" Annie replied, picking at her nails, a nervous habit of hers.

"No way! You," Katie said, pointing at Patrick, "are Mr. Elevator. Gosh, that's hot, but also illegal. Very illegal."

"We know, we know it looks wrong. But it's the most right I've ever felt about anything. And we tried to fight it, we did. But we love each other." Annie replied, giving Patrick a shy smile.

Katie looked at Patrick, "I can see that you make her happy, but you hurt her, you're dead. Got it, buddy?"

Patrick quickly nodded, "I would never hurt her. I couldn't if I tried." He had to admit the blonde girl standing in front of him was terrifying.

Annie just watched the two of them awkwardly, "So... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. You have no idea how much I wanted to."

"I understand. But now I know, so I can admire you two cuties in class." Katie said with a giggle.

"So you're okay with this?" Annie asked, motioning between her and Ezra.

"If you're happy, I'm happy. You know that. Listen, I'm really sorry for trying to set you up with so many guys. I kind of failed in the bestie department." Katie said regretfully.

Patrick's face became jealous for a moment before shaking it off, "Yeah, you could stop that now." He mumbled with a chuckle.

"We were watching a movie, do you want to join us? That's okay, right Patrick?" Annie asked, looking at her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Of course, we'd be happy to have you. We don't really ever get to do things with other people, for obvious reasons." Patrick said, nodding his head in confirmation. He then wrapped his arm around Annie, allowing her to snuggle closer into his side.

"I'd love to see you two as a couple, but I don't want to intrude—"

"—You could never intrude, you're basically my sister." Annie interrupted, hugging her friend.

"Then I would love to stay." Katie confirmed, smiling brightly.

They all sat in the living room and continued the movie. It was an extremely sappy chick flick, Safe Haven. But Patrick didn't minds what made Annie happy made him happy. And he was so happy to see her able to relax with not just him, but her best friend as well. This meant a lot to both he and Annie, able to feel like a real couple.

He was in a trance, staring at the two girls, Annie curled into his side when the movie came to an end.

Annie waved her hand in his face, "Hmm?" Was his only response.

"Where have you been?" Annie asked, a smile playing on her gorgeous face.

"Just thinking about how happy you've made me." He replied before taking her face in his hands and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Katie made cleared her throat as the two lovers became more heated, "That is my cue to leave. Goodnight guys."

Annie hopped up, "I'll walk you to the door." When they got to the doorway they both walked out and Annie closed the front door behind them, "Thank you for being so cool with this."

"Of course. I will always support you. Just be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt. But I can see how much he really loves you, and how much you love him. One condition?" Katie replied with warmth and sincerity.

"Anything?"

"I will be your Maid of Honor." Katie said with a laugh, but you could tell she was completely serious.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Be safe on your way home, I love you" Annie replied before embracing her friend.

"I love you too, A," she began walking down the hall, then turned her head back, "By the way, I expect all the sexy details."

Annie laughed and with that her best friend was gone. She turned and went back to find Patrick asleep on the couch. She giggle before cuddling herself next to him and placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you." She said quietly.

Before long they were both asleep, safe in each other's arms.

...

Sunday came quickly and Patrick was leaving the apartment.

"Thank you for staying with me." Annie said shyly.

"The pleasure was all mine. I love you, so much." He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. They stayed there for a few minutes before he had to leave.

"See you tomorrow." She said with a wink as he made his way to the elevator. Just as the elevator opened her family piled out and a very frightened Patrick stepped in. Ezra gave him a warm smile before continuing down the hall to their door.

Annie was doing her best not to panic, they couldn't have noticed. Could they? "Dad! Mom! Daisy! I miss you all so much, so happy to have you home!" She said quickly and a little to excitedly.

"Hey honey, what are you doing at the door?" Ezra asked, a confused expression on his face.

"I just heard you the elevator and thought I would see if it was you. Did I mention how much I missed you?" Annie replied nervously, her parents didn't seem to notice to her relief.

"Sissy, auntie Spencer is going to have a baby!" Daisy said, her 's' sounding like 'th' through the gap in her teeth.

"Is she? That's great!" Anne said, ruffling her kid sister's hair.

"Does that make me an auntie?" The seven year old girl asked curiously.

"No, auntie Spencer's baby would be like your cousin." Annie said, plopping herself down on the couch.

"I've never had a cousin! That will be so much fun!" The small girl exclaimed, giddily running down the hall to tell her mother her new discovery.

Annie's phone buzzed and she looked to see that it was Patrick.

Patrick: Close call, too close.

Annie: I know. But they didn't notice.

Patrick: Can you imagine if they got there two minutes earlier?

Annie: I'd rather not imagine that... Ever.

Patrick: Me either, your dad terrifies me.

Annie: Are you kidding? My dad wouldn't hurt a fly.

Patrick: If that fly had spent the weekend making out with his daughter he might.

Annie: Mmm... I miss you.

Patrick: I know the feeling...

...

Aria sat next to Annie on the couch that evening, "So, what exactly did you do while we were away?"

"Nothing. The usual, Katie came over to watch movies." Annie replied. Okay, that wasn't a total lie.

"Fun. So, no boys? I know dad said they weren't allowed. But we both know you didn't stick to that rule." Aria questioned with a grin on he face.

"Nope. No boys." Annie replied. Not a total lie either, she was with a man, not a boy.

"You're no fun. I can only imagine what I would've have done if I was your age with a house to myself. But you are much more responsible, that's why we can trust you." Aria said warmly.

The guilt inside Annie was killing her so her only response was a light chuckle. Keeping this a secret was going to be much harder than she thought.

...

**So Katie's reaction! Who do you think Katie is most like? Hanna, Emily or Spencer? I've tried to make her a balance of all three but I would love to see what you all think. I am beyond amazed by the feedback I've gotten for this story. So thank you, I love each and everyone of you so much.**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


End file.
